Khan's Ape Colony
Khan's Ape Colony is a colony of apes led by Khan sometime after the Battle of San Francisco. The colony inhabitants were initially apart of Caesar’s Ape Colony but broke away to flee the war between the apes and the Alpha-Omega army led by Colonel McCullough. History Background Khan and his tribe initially followed Koba but after Caesar killed Koba, the colony was divided on what to do about the human army arriving to kill them. Caesar suggested standing together to fight them while the elders wanted to flee to protect the future of the tribe. Khan initially stood by Caesar’s side in fighting the humans but after many apes died in the conflict Khan decided to protect his family from the war. To this end he gathered his family, the elders and a group of apes loyal to him and led them away from the fighting. Unfortunately a group of humans found the breakaway tribe and attacked killing Khan’s wife. The tribe including Khan’s son Juno were terrified of the humans while Khan and his sons were unsure how to respond to the attack. Khan turned to his sons and Clarence for advice on how to respond to this attack. Tola wanted to go back himself with Brutus and kill all the humans in revenge, Bryn wanted to leave and seek peace for the sake of his own family, and Juno just wanted to avoid the humans altogether. Khan eventually took Tola's advice and had his sons look for the humans in revenge and find a human settlement. But by the time they got there, the humans were gone and Khan's tribe decided to continue their journey. Soon, Khan’s tribe settled in the Rocky Mountains where they lived undisturbed for months. When summer ended the food supply dwindled with apes divided on whether they should look for food on the plains or continue searching for food around the mountains. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier At the start of winter, the apes a group of apes started hunting on the plains unbeknownst to the rest of the colony. While hunting they stumble upon a nearby settlement of humans in a town called Millerton and steal some of their food. This starts a bloody feud between the colony and Millerton, resulting in casualties on both sides, including Khan. Tola takes over leadership of the colony and further provokes the conflict, escalating it into an all-out war. During the conflict, both sides attack the other's home and manage to capture one prisoner each. Bryn and Oaka try to end the fighting by arranging a prisoner exchange at a bridge with Millerton and if it works, make peace with them. Both prisoners return to their respective camps, but rogue factions within both the colony and Millerton betray the peace and a battle ensues, killing many humans and apes. Back at the colony they discover an army of humans more dangerous than Millerton was present at the bridge and are planning to exterminate the apes in the colony. Bryn goes on a scouting mission to determine how many soldiers there are in this new group. The sections after this sentence detail the possible endings and are therefore determinant. The colony attacks Millerton After Bryn returns to the colony or is killed, Tola leads another attack on Millerton. The apes are slaughtered by the combined forces of the Millerton Militia and the new army. The colony attacks the train While out scouting Bryn formulates a plan with Millerton to repel the new army of humans by blowing up their transport train. After Bryn returns to the colony and the fight between Tola and Bryn over who shall lead their army into battle is over, an army of apes gather to the edge of the forest near the train tracks waiting for it to pass. After the people from Millerton successfully blow the train up, the ape army pick off the survivors. *'If Bryn is the leader': Bryn orders his army to go home while leaving Millerton to rebuild their town. Bryn is last seen with his family and Juno/Brutus overlooking the waterfall. *'If Tola is the leader': Tola orders his army to attack Millerton and successfully kill everyone in the town. Tola is last seen with Brutus overlooking the waterfall. The colony flees While out scouting Bryn formulates a plan with Millerton to repel the new army of humans by blowing up their transport train. After Bryn returns to the colony and Tola is killed, Bryn becomes the leader and leads an army of apes to the forest near the train tracks waiting for it to pass. After the people from Millerton fail to blow the train up, Bryn orders his army retreat and the entire colony flee from their home to escape the humans in the freezing snow. Known Ape Colony Inhabitants Also See *Ape Rebellion *Caesar's Ape Colony *Caesar's Ape Army Image Gallery More to come... Category:Apes Category:Gorillas Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Apes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Living Apes Category:Ape King Advisors Category:Ape Colonies Category:Colonies